


To Make You Mine

by Delia_Sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, FJmedic Bloody Valentine, It's Not Good, Kei bego, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, don't do this at home guys, like... really unhealthy, maaf, makanya dia ngelakuin, more like not at anywhere too, my poor crow babies, saia berhenti rambling disini, sigh, tapi telat, tidak baik untuk jiwa dan raga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I want you to kill me from inside, I want you to hold me in sorrow."</p><p>“Aah, kalau saja hubungan kita seperti memecahkan barang di toko, semudah peraturan memecahkan berarti membeli, mungkin akan mudah sekali menjadikanmu milikku.”</p><p>Untuk HG1532. Maaf ini panjang dan bertele-tele sekali. Susah dipendekinnya, percayalah, saia sudah berusaha. >_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HG1532](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG1532/gifts).



> Aaaah, sekali lagi, this is gonna be a long ride, guys. Mungkin penuh typo pula. I'm so sorry.

I want you to kill me from inside  
I want you to hold me in sorrow  
if that’s the only way to make you mine  
I will let myself stoop that low

So come on, push till I break  
it’s not that I don’t mind  
but, darling, that’s the only way  
to make you mine, to make you mine

* * *

Semua mata memandangnya yang berteriak dengan lantang dan jelas, “Lihat aku!” tapi hanya ada sepasang mata yang tatapannya berarti baginya sekarang. Sepasang mata biru tua itu memandangnya tajam, menusuk, dan dingin.

“Aku melihatmu. Sekarang apa?”

Harusnya dia tidak kehilangan kendali.

Harusnya dia tetap diam.

Harusnya dia tetap menjadi si rakyat jelata yang baik yang hanya bisa melihat rajanya dari kejauhan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa diam ketika tangan kasar penuh kapalan bekas dari latihan main voli itu menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

“Sekarang apa, Tsukishima?”

Dia tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu.

_“Kau tidak tahu sekarang apa, kan? Harusnya kau menyerah dan tetap membencinya!”_

Suara dalam pikirannya itu mengganggunya. Tapi ada benarnya juga.

Harusnya dia tetap menjadi Tsukishima Kei yang membenci Sang Raja dengan sepenuh hatinya.

* * *

November, 2015, musim dingin. Udara masih menusuk tulang dan belum ada tanda-tanda musim semi akan tiba, dan dia sedang berada di kamp musim dingin karena termakan omongan kakaknya; “Baguslah kalau kau pergi latihan. Lumayan untuk kenangan sebelum lulus.”

Walaupun dengan jengkel dan segudang gerutuan—hey, latihan ini tidak akan ada gunanya karena sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan sudah tidak akan ada lagi pertandingan untuknya dan untuk teman-teman seangkatannya—dia tetap pergi untuk membuat “Kenangan sebelum lulus.”

Sebenarnya, dia hanya berbohong.

Dia ingin pergi. Dia terlalu tidak rela melewatkan kesempatan melihat sepasang mata biru tua milik Sang Tuan Raja berkilat senang walaupun dengan rengutan saat melihat sumber pertahanan terkuat tim Karasuno berupa seorang remaja tinggi beramut pirang dengan kecenderungan sosiopat berupa dirinya tiba di depan gymnasium, siap dengan ransel berisi persediaan baju untuk seminggu.

Dengan pintarnya, dia menutupi rasa senangnya ketika melihat Sang Tuan Raja dengan sebuah; “Hee… kau masih pergi juga, Ou-sama? Aku bisa bosan melihatmu. Ya, setidaknya kita tidak perlu saling rindu nanti kalau sudah lulus.”

Sang Tuan Raja tidak membalas, hanya merengut lebih dalam dan membantu Hinata memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi.

_“Kau ingin dia melihatmu! Teriak saja “Lihat aku!’”_

_“Jangan lihat dirinya, lihat aku!”_

Ingin rasanya dia membuka kepalanya sendiri dan mengeluarkan otaknya supaya tidak perlu merasa tidak waras karena mendengar dirinya sendiri memarahinya.

“Hei, kau mau berdiri sampai beku disitu, Tsukishima? Sinikan bawaanmu.”

Dia mendecakkan lidah. “Walaupun kau mau membantu, nada bicaramu tetap seperti memerintah, tahu.”

* * *

Januari 2016, musim dingin dengan sedikit jejak musim semi.

Wisata terakhir bersama klub voli Karasuno sebelum dia lulus.

Wisata klub terakhir bersama dengan Sang Tuan Raja yang tidak peka.

Ketika Kageyama menjatuhkan sebuah boneka kayu sampai bergores di sebuah toko souvenir, mereka semua menertawainya karena dia bersikeras akan membeli boneka kayu berbentuk gadis berkimono merah yang dia rusakkan itu, walaupun Pak Tua penjaga toko sudah berkata tidak apa-apa karena goresan itu kecil dan bisa tinggal divernis sedikit.

“Akan kubeli,” desak Kageyama sampai si Pak Tua menyerah dan Kageyama menghabiskan tiga perempat uang jajannya untuk boneka itu.

Tiga hari berlalu begitu cepat dan hanya sekejap mata kemudian mereka semua sudah harus kembali ke Miyagi.

Tangan Kageyama terulur padanya dengan sebuah tas kertas dipegangnya.

“Apa?”

“Buatmu.”

“Hah?”

“Tidak akan terpakai olehku. Buatmu saja.”

Dia menerima pemberian itu dengan sedikit ragu. Tanpa dia sadari, kata-katanya sudah mengalir dari mulutnya; “Tidakkah kalimat ‘merusak berarti membeli’ itu lucu? Maksudku, hei… kau merusak, barang ini harus jadi milikmu, entah kau mau atau tidak dan dengan kata lain, justru kau yang menjadi miliknya. Atau bisa kau buang, atau kau berikan pada orang lain, atau—”

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

“…”

“Aku. Tidak. Mengerti.”

Dia tertawa. Tentu saja, otak Sang Tuan Raja bukan diciptakan untuk memproses kalimat serumit dan sepanjang itu.

“Maksudku terima kasih, tapi aku juga tidak perlu.”

_“Kau berbohong, Kei sayang.”_

Dia tidak melihat Kageyama setelah kelulusan. Dan mungkin dia bisa belajar melupakan cinta pertamanya yang klise sekali.

* * *

Hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena saat kuliah, dia bertemu lagi dengan Kageyama yang ternyata tinggal sekota dengannya

“Hee… tidak kusangka otakmu cukup pintar untuk dipakai tes masuk universitas,” cercanya sambil tertawa sampai puas.

Kageyama tidak ada hentinya merengut dengan setiap gelak tawa yang dia tumpahkan dari mulutnya. “Jadi kau mau membantuku atau mau diam disini saja?”

“Iya, iya, Tuan Raja, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan esaimu yang harusnya bisa dikerjakan bahkan oleh anak setingkat SMP dan—ow! Apa-apaan itu?!”

“Berhenti tertawa.”

Sekarang gilirannya merengut. Mungkin menggunakan tingginya dan tatapan mencemoohnya sudah tidak bisa mengintimidasi Kageyama lagi.

Dimasukinya ruangan dingin tempat Kageyaam tinggal setelah sebuah “Maaf mengganggu,” yang setengah hati. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di rak sepatu. “Ah, boneka kayu ini masih kau simpan?”

“Memangnya tidak boleh?”

Setelah berdebat selama satu jam dengan Kageyama mengenai perbedaan antara ‘benar’ dan ‘betul’, tugas pemuda berambut hitam itu selesai dan muncul masalah baru; tak ada tinta tersisa di mesin pencetaknya dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk membeli yang baru dan tugasnya itu harus dikumpulkan besok pagi.

“Ke tempatku saja. Mesin pencetakku baru diisi tinta. Tidak seperti punya seseorang yang kukenal…”

Sekali lagi, jentikan jari Kageyama dihadiahi pada keningnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sesi mencetak tugas menjadi sesi berbagi camilan dan minuman lalu berubah lagi menjadi sesi saling mengejar ketertinggalan lalu menjadi sesi bercumbu dan berakhir di tempat tidur dengan Kageyama berkali-kali meciumnya terus-menerus sampai dia tidak lagi bisa bernapas, menanggalkan pakaian memereka berdua, kembali menciuminya, meraba dan menjilati semua kulitnya yang terpapar oleh udaa malam yang dingin walaupun dengan pemanas yang tak henti-hentinya menyala dan membuatnya sediki khawatir dengan taghan listriknya bulan ini dan—“Aah…”

Kageyama seaka-akan tidak ingin membiarkannya memikirkan hal lain selain Sang Tuan Raja itu. Serakah. Egois. Kekanakan dan menyebalkan.

_“Kau mencintainya.”_

Berkali-kali Kageyama mengisi tubuhnya, berkali-kali pula mereka berdua bersama-sama mencapai puncak dan menarik sedikit napas sebelum memulai kembali semuanya dari awal dan hanya berhenti ketika keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

“Ambil seprai baru sana,” perintahnya sambil mendorong Kageyama dengan kakinya, sesaat menyesali pilihan hidupnya karena ketika kakinya bergerak, rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tungkai sampai ke pinggulnya.

“Malas. Kenapa tidak kau saja?”

“Badan bagian bawahku lumpuh untuk sementara ini. Semuanya salahmu, jadi sana, ambil seprai yang baru.

Dengan kesal, Kageyama menuruti perintahnya, bahkan sampai menggantikan seprai bekas yang dibasahi oleh cairan tubuh mereka. Ah, membuat Kageyama merasa bersalah memang paling menyenangkan.

Dia dengan cepat tertidur.

Dan terbangun dengna Kageyama masih ada di rumahnya, di tempat tidurnya, memelintir sedikit rambutnya dan memandanginya dalam-dalam dengan sepasang mata biru tua yang masih tidak berubah sejak SMA.

“Kau bukannya harus mengumpulkan tugas?” dia memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan pagi dengan kalimat itu, dari segala macam kalimat yang bisa dia pakai.

“Kelasnya batal.”

“Sayang sekali.”

“Ya.”

Ada sedikit udara canggung di antara kalian sampai dia akhirnya memecah keheningan itu. “Jadi boneka kayumu itu… kenapa masih kau simpan?”

“Sayang kalau dibuang. Lagian, kau tidak mau mengambilnya, sih.”

“Heh… begitu?”

“Ya.”

Tanpa dia pikirkan, mulutnya meluncurkan serentetan kata yang mungkin akan langsung dia sesali saat itu juga; “Kalau kau merusakku, mengancurkanku, apa kau bakalan meyimpanku juga? Seperti boneka itu?”

Sesaat, dia berharap mulutnya bisa sedikit lebih sinkron dengan otaknya, lebih dapat ditahan. Sudah cukup banyak masalah yang dia hadapi hanya karena mulut besarnya, dia tidak perlu menambah satu, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan _orang ini_.

Kageyama tidak menjawab, entah karena tidak mengerti atau tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan jawaban yang salah. Dia mencurigai pilihan yang pertama.

“Nee, Tuan Raja, bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

Dia lupa. Lagipula, dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang pernah memberinya barang yang dibelinya karena dia rusakkan hanya karena “Tidak akan terpakai olehku.”

Dia tertawa. “Aah, kalau saja hubungan kita seperti memecahkan barang di toko, semudah peraturan memecahkan berarti membeli, mungkin akan mudah sekali menjadikanmu milikku.”

_“Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Kalau dia merusakmu, dia mungkin hanya akan mencoba melemparkan tanggung jawabnya pada orang lain!”_

Telepon genggam Kageyama berbunyi.

“Ah, kelasku jadi, tapi jam sembilan.”

Dia menatap jam digital di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. “Sudah jam delapan lebih, loh. Kau tidak takut telat?”

Kageyama memandangnya sebentar sebelum meminta izinnya untuk menggunakan kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak peduli jika Kageyama terlambat atau tidak.

Dia hanya ingin meratapi pilihan hidupnya untuk sesaat. Seharusnya dia tidak bertanya seperti itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah seminggu Kageyama mengunjunginya tanpa gagal tiap hari. Obrolan-obrolan kecil mereka selalu berakhir dengan cumbuan yang berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang sakit karena Kageyama sama sekali bukan orang berpengalaman dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan seks—sudah bisa sejauh ini dengan Kageyama merupakan keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

Sekali lagi dia menemukan dirinya di bawah Kageyama, saling bertukar karbon dioksida dan menurutnya hal itu sama sekali tidak sehat karena bisa membuatnya kekurangan oksigen dan membuatnya sulit berpikir lurus dan—“Tsukishima, berhenti berpikir untuk sekarang.”

“Hmm…”

Dia berhenti berpikir untuk sesaat, sampai mulut sialnya terbuka lagi. “Kau masih tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau merusakku?”

“Tsukishima…”

“Aku butuh jawaban, Kageyama. Yang bukan sekadar ‘aku tidak tahu’.”

Ada sesaat keheningan di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Kageyama membuka mulut.

“Mungkin…”

“Ya?”

“Mungkin aku akan meyimpanmu. Aku akan menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri dan aku tidak akan melepasmu. Tapi hanya mungkin.”

“Aku tidak ingin itu. Hanya sebuah mungkin.”

Kageyama menyentuh wajahnya dan mengecup matanya yang baru dia sadari sudah basah. “Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?”

Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan, erangan, rintihan yang siap kabur kapan saja bila dia memberi celah.

“Katakan saja.”

Suara Kageyama terdengar begitu manis dan memabukkan walaupun sejujurnya dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mabuk. Dan dia butuh Kageyama untuk bergerak sekarang, untuk kembali memenuhi tubuhnya sekali lagi. Ini tidak adil.

“…ti…”

“Apa?”

“Jangan berhenti…”

_“Dasar bodoh! Berhenti sekarang! Suruh dia berhenti sekarang!”_

Dia tidak peduli. “Jangan berhenti disini. Aku ingin kau menghancurkanku. Lalu kita lihat bagaimana nanti…”

Kageyama menurutinya.

Dan mungkin itu adalah permitaannya yang paling bodoh.

* * *

Karena dia tidak melihat Kageyama lagi sejak saat itu.

Sudah pindah tempat, ganti nomor telepon, ganti alamat surel, mungkin juga sudah sekalian mengganti nama dan kewarganegaraan dan sekarang hidup tenang di Singappura atau Maldives atau Makau atau entah negara mana lagi yang mempunyai peraturan anti-ekstradisi jadi dia tidak mungkin melaporkan Kageyama ke polisi dan menyuruh polisi negara untuk memulangkan setter itu dan walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tidak mungkin karena satu dan lain hal dan pertaturan anti-ekstradisi sepertinya tidak seperti itu juga dan—astaga, dia sudah terlalu banyak meracau yang tidak penting dan dia sebaiknya menerima tawaran teh dari Akaashi yang kebetulan mengunjunginya hai itu. 

Ya… mengunjungi bukan kata yang tepat untuk orang yang datang dengan wajah merah karena habis berlari entar berapa jauh setelah mendengarnya berkata “Aku mungkin sebaiknya mati saja, Akaashi-san,” lewat telepon.

“Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi teman setimmu yang lama?”

“Mereka juga tidak bisa menghubungi Kageyama.”

Dia curiga Akaashi tahu apa masalahnya dan tidak percaya pada alasan; “Dia tidak sengaja membawa dompetku,” tapi memilih untuk bungkam untuk menjaga harga dirinya.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai dia bisa berakhir di rumah teman Bokuto dan terlihat seperti anak hilang tengah lautan manusia mabuk yang menari mengikuti irama musik seperti sekumpulan orang kejang, dia mencurigai kemampuan persuasi Kuroo sudah naik beberapa level, atau mungkin dia memang sedang tidak ingin sendirian di rumahnya karena dia hanya bakal memikirkan satu orang berwajah galak dengan mata biru tua dan rambut hitam. Walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin berada disini. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa pesta seperti ini keren. Tidak, tidak bisa.

Sebuah tempat kosong di sofa yang terletak di pjok ruangan itu terlihat seperti oasis di tengah padang gurun walapun dengan beberapa pasangan duduk disitu sambil bercumbu seperti tidak ada hari esok. Baiklah, ini sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

“Tsukki!”

Dia menengadah dari minumannya untuk melihat Kuroo yang menyengir lebar.

“Panggil aku ‘Kuroo-senpai’ dan aku akan memberikan berita baik untukmu!”

“Kuroo-senpai,” balasnya datar. Berita baik paling-paling berputar sekitar Kuroo akhirnya berhasil melempar dua kacang sekaligus langsung ke mulutnya atau baru saja memenangkan sebuah stiker kucing hitam dari temannya. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik.

“Ini!” Sederetan angka dan sebuah alamat surel. “Aku dapat dari cewek itu.”

Matanya mengikuti jari Kuroo yang menunjuk seorang gadis dengan baju tanpa lengan dan rok pendek.

“Apa ini? Kau mau selingkuh dari Kozume-san?”

“Heh?! Bukan! Ini! Kontaknya Kageyama. Cepat hubungi dan selesaikan masalah—ah, maksudku suruh dia mengembalikan dompetmu.”

Matanya langsung melebar mendengar nama itu. Berarti Akaashi memang tahu dan menceritakannya pada Kuroo dan walaupun harusnya dia kesal karena dia sangka Akaashi bisa menjaga rahasia, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi karena sekarang dia punya cara untuk menghubungi Kageyama.

Dengan segera, rasa pegal di kedua kakinya hilang dan dia langsung keluar dari gedung itu ke halaman yang sedikit sepi, menekan tombol ‘panggil’ dan bernapas lega ketika nada sambung terdengar. Napas leganya tidak bertahan lama ketika dia menyadari dia harus berbicara dengan Kageyama tanpa alasan lain selain “Aku ingin—perlu bicara denganmu, tolong jangan putuskan hubungan teleponnya.”

Tidak ada balasan di ujung lain telepon.

“Kageyama…”

Masih tidak ada balasan.

“Kageyama, jawab aku!”

Setelah beberapa saat, dia mendengar bunyi napas dihirup, lalu sebuah; “Tsukishima, selamat tinggal,” diikuti dengan putusnya panggilan itu.

_“Kan? Dia hanya akan melepas tanggung jawab! Kau sudah tahu itu! Kenapa masih mengejarnya?”_

Dicobanya mengirim pesan ke alamat surel itu, tidak bisa terkirim.

Matanya panas dan dadanya sesak.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan dia berbalik, di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan untuk sekejap dia berharap itu Kageyama. Tentu saja bukan.

“Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Ya.”

“Kau mau minum?”

Ke tangannya, sebuah gelas plastik berisi sari apel dingin—bukan minuman beralkohol, terima kasih—disodorkan.

“Kelihatannya kau perlu.”

Dia berganti memandangi minuman di tangannya, mata hitam pemuda di hadapannya, minuman, mata hitam, minuman… “Ah, ya, terima kasih.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menenggak habis minuman dingin itu.

“Mau lagi?”

“Ya…”

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam bangunan yang pengap itu dan keluar lagi dengan segelas penuh sari apel dan segelas penuh bir.

“Nih.”

“Aku tidak minum alkohol.”

“Coba saja. Rasanya enak, kok.”

Dia memandang ragu kedua gelas di tangannya, tapi tetap saja dua gelas itu juga dia habiskan.

“Rasanya aneh.”

“Kalau dicampur tidak.”

_“Ooh, sepertinys menarik. Lakukan! Lakukan sekarang! Aku mau tahu rasanya!”_

Dia merasa bodoh telah menuruti suara di dalam kepalanya karena setelah beberapa gelas, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat.

“Permisi sebentar,” ucapnya sedikit tidak jelas karena lidahnya agak kelu. Dia mual, walaupun mungkin kalau dia muntah sekarang, tidak akan ada yang keluar selain asam lambung dan campuran bir beserta sari apel.

“Kau mau kemana?”

“Pulang.”

“Jangan pergi.”

“Aku mual.”

“Kalau tidak, malah aneh, kan?”

Mungkin ini adalah alasan kenapa kau tidak sebaiknya menerima minuman dari orang asing. Dia tidak bisa melawan ketika diseret kembali ke dalam ruangan pengap berisi manusia-manusia yang menari dengan gaya kejang disinari lampu-lampu neon berbagai warna dan rasanya dia akan tumbang sekarang.

Punggungnya terasa dingin ketika dia didorong ke tembok. Sepasang tangan menyusup ke bawah sweater tipisnya.

“Lepaskan…”

_“Cepat pergi! Dorong dia! Pergi dari sini!”_

“Jangan…!”

Dia takut dan menyesal tidak menuruti nasihat ibunya semasa dia kecil. Dia ingin pulang sekarang.

“Hoi! Lepaskan dia!”

Dia tidak pernah selega ini melihat Bokuto. Ya, ada satu kali waktu dia tersesat di Tokyo dulu, tapi itu cerita lain.

Tubuhnya lemas dan tertarik duduk oleh gravitasi.

Dia tidak berbicara selama Kuroo sebagai kakak kelas yang bertanggung jawab mengantarkannya pulang sambil sesekali mengelus kepalanya di tengah menunggu lampu merah berubah warna dan memberinya tisu untuk mengelap matanya yang basah dengan susah payah karena tangannya masih gemetar.

Sial, duduk saja rasanya seperti pekerjaan yang nyaris tidak mungkin dengan keadaannya.

Sesampainya dia ke dalam ruangannya, yang pertama dia tuju adalah kamar mandi setelah berapa lama menahan hasrat memuntahkan semua isi perutnya karena dia tidak mau merasa bersalah mengotori mobil hadiah ulang tahun Kuroo itu.

Dia sendiri meringis mendengar bunyi menjijikan yang dihasilkan oleh kerongkongannya untuk memaksa isi perutnya keluar. Mungkin Kuroo di luar sekarang ingin ikut muntah. Dia tidak tahu. Dan tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah muntah sampai puas, minum aspirin, mungkin makan sepotong kue yang dia simpan di kulkas, lalu tidur. Terlebih lagi tidur. Dia butuh itu setelah satu minggu tidak tidur. Ya, Tuhan, dia berantakan dan butuh tidurnya sekarang.

“Heeei, Tsukki, kau mau cerita?”

“Tidak, aku mau tidur.”

“…”

“…”

“Ini tentang Kageyama, kan?”

“Iya.”

Kuroo menarik kedua kursi di meja dapur. “Ceritakan padaku.”

Persetan, tidurnya bisa menunggu.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Tsukki, aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kau tidak usah memikirkan Kageyama lagi?”_

Mudah untuk Kuroo mengatakan itu. Kalau dia bisa melakukan itu juga, mungkin dia tidak bakal mengalami pengalaman mengerikan nyaris di—sebaiknya dia berhenti memikirkan itu.

Dan mungkin dia harus makan sekarang.

Dibukanya kabinet berisi setidaknya enam kotak sereal berbagai rasa. Matanya menangkap sosok botol berwarna hijau tua di balik kotak-kotak sereal itu.

Ah, waktu itu ada penggeledahan di asrama Yamaguchi, jadi temannya itu menitipkan minuman setan itu padanya setelah dititipi oleh temannya. Tunggu, jadi sebenarnya dia menyimpan barang yang bukan punya Yamaguchi. Dia tidak bakal dituntut mencuri minuman keras, kan?

Mungkin sedikit saja? Tidak akan ada yang sadar dia minum, kan? Lagian Yamaguchi mungkin sudah melupakan barang titipan lima bulan lalu itu.

Sedikit saja.

_“Tambah lagi! Segini sih, tidak cukup!”_

Sedikit saja berubah menjadi dua gelas saja, berubah menjadi lima gelas saja, dan sebelum dia tahu, dia sudah sampai ke dasar botol.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana pusingnya kepalanya sekarang.

Mungkin ini alasan begitu banyak orang mabuk ketika patah hati, atau kecewa, atau marah. Atau gabungan semuanya.

Perutnya panas.

Salah. Tubuhnya panas.

Dia butuh tidur sekarang.

* * *

Entah setan apa yang membisikkannya ide ini, dia hanya tahu bahwa membeli minuman beralkhol bukanlah ide yang baik. Apalagi ditambah dengan sebungkus rokok dan sebotol aspirin untuk mengatasi pengarnya besok.

Tapi ketika dia menenggak gelas pertamanya, menghisap batang rokok pertamanya—dan batuk karena dia memang tidak keren seperti itu—dan menghembuskan asap pertamanya, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.

Dia tenang.

Tidak ada tugas untuk minggu depan, tidak ada mesin pencetak yang belum diisi tintanya, tidak ada ceramah panjang lebar Kuroo mengenai kesehatannya, tidak ada Kageyama.

Hanya dirinya dan sebotol minuman racun dan sebungkus batang beracun yang akan menenangkannya sambil menghancurkannya pelan-pelan.

_“Seperti Kageyama?”_

Sialan.

Diteguknya lebih banyak alkohol. Hanya saat itulah dia tidak memikirkan sepasang mata biru tua selalu menatapnya tajam.

Bohong.

Dia tidak bisa.

Dia tetap memikirkan Kageyama dan memikirkan kesalahannya menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang salah dalam hubungan tidak jelas mereka berdua ini.

Semuanya salahnya.

Dari _headphone_ -nya, dia bisa mendengar Tove Lo menyanyikan lagu ‘Habits’.

Sedikit ringisan bercampur tawa sarkastis dia lepaskan. “Enaknya,” gumamnya pada lagu itu, “aku, sih, sampai perutku pecah oleh alkohol juga tidak akan bisa melupakannya.”

* * *

Yamaguchi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memasuki ruangannya untuk membawakan makanan karena entah kapan terakhir kali dia makan makanan yang bukan sereal, granola bar, atau kafein.

“Tsukki, mungkin kau sebaiknya berhenti merokok? Dan mungkin alkohol juga?”

“Aku sudah berhenti.”

“Oh. Lalu, sampahnya…”

“Aku malas membereskannya.”

Memang dia tidak berbohong. Hubungan percintaanya dengan alkohol dan rokok hanya bertahan dua bulan karena mereka sama sekali tidak menolongnya. Main _game_ justru lebih membantunya. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak menghabiskan lima jam sehari menghancurkan Bokuto yang akan selalu menantanginya tiap kalah di dalam permainan, sama sekali tidak.

Lihat? Sekarang dia tidak main game, kok. Dia sedang menghabiskan waktu luangnya berjalan-jalan di tengah siang bolong yang tetap saja membuatnya gemetar kedinginan karena lebatnya salju yang turun. Terkadang dia berpikir untuk pindah ke negara tropis saja, lalu ingat bahwa dia lebih tidak suka panas.

Dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memasuki toko kue kesukaannya untuk membeli mungkin seloyang _shortcake_ sekaligus sebagai imbalan untuk dirinya yang sengsara beberapa bulan ini. Hidup itu baik, hidup itu menyenangkan.

Dan hidup selalu penuh dengan hal yang tidak diduga seperti misalnya bertemu taksiran semasa SMA, kehabisan tinta mesin pencetak di tengah malam, bertemu Kageyama di toko kue.

“Kageyama…?”

“Ah, hai, Tsukishima. Kau mau kue juga, ya?”

Telinganya hanya bisa menangkap kata-kata seperti; “Ah, maaf,” dan “tambahkan satu,” dan “yang stroberi.”

Dan, “Ayo jalan.”

Kakinya mengikuti langkah Kageyama.

_“Lari sekarang. Jangan ikuti dia.”_

“Kau kemana saja?”

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada kontak mata. Kageyama terus berjalan di depannya dengan wajah tengadah, layaknya seorang raja.

“Hei, Kageyama…”

Masih tidak ada balasan.

Dia tidak tahan. Apalagi ketika Kageyama dengan tidak keberatan sekali menepuk pundak seorang gadis dan memberitahu di rambutnya ada kotoran, bahkan sampai mengambilkan kotoran itu.

Dia tidak tahan.

Semua mata memandangnya ketika dia berteriak dengan lantang dan jelas, “Lihat aku!” tapi hanya ada sepasang mata yang tatapannya berarti baginya sekarang. Sepasang mata biru tua itu baru sekarang memandangnya. Tajam, menusuk, dan dingin.

“Aku melihatmu. Sekarang apa?”

Harusnya dia tidak kehilangan kendali.

Harusnya dia tetap diam.

Harusnya dia tetap menjadi si rakyat jelata yang baik yang hanya bisa melihat rajanya dari kejauhan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa diam ketika tangan kasar penuh kapalan bekas dari latihan main voli itu menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

“Sekarang apa, Tsukishima?”

Dia tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu.

_“Kau tidak tahu sekarang apa, kan? Harusnya kau menyerah dan tetap membencinya!”_

Suara dalam pikirannya itu mengganggunya. Tapi ada benarnya juga.

Harusnya dia tetap menjadi Tsukishima Kei yang membenci Sang Raja dengan sepenuh hatinya.

“Apa yang kau inginkan, Tsukishima?”

“Bukan ini…”

“Tapi kau ingin aku menghancurkanmu.”

Ya, tentu saja. Semuanya salahnya, semuanya memang dia yang minta. Tapi dia tidak pernah meminta dihancurkan seperti ini.

“Terserah kau saja, Tuan Raja!” bentaknya kesal sebelum berputar arah dan kembali ke tempatnya, satu-satunya tempat diaman dia bisa merasa aman dan sendiri tanpa ada kerumunan manusia-manusia yang sedang tidak ingin dia lihat.

Dia mengunci pintunya, baru setelah itu bernapas lega.

Matanya basah dan panas dan dia terududuk bersandar di pintu masuknya dan hal itu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Tapi dia tetap tertidur setelah kelelahan berlari dan menangis.

* * *

Tsukishima terbangun oleh ketukan halus di pintunya. Suara di kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk pura-pura tidak ada di rumah, tetapi suara dari luar mengatakan; “Aku tahu kau ada di balik pintu, Tsukishima, tolong bukakan. Ada badai salju di luar dan aku sudah berdiri satu jam disini!”

Kenop pintu itu dingin, tentu saja karena bahannya besi dan di luar sepertinya sedang ada badai salju, kalau memang suara itu bisa dipercaya.

Ah, memang benar, sepertinya, karena dia sudah menonton berita ramalan cuaca tadi pagi.

“Kenapa kau kesini?”

“Aku ingin melihatmu.”

Hidung Kageyama merah karena dingin.

“Aku tidak mau melihat—”

“Kupikir kalau aku menghancurkanmu, aku akan bisa memilikimu karena kau tidak akan bisa dengan orang lain lagi.”

Dia tertawa. Sakit, pahit, dan sarkastis. “Oh? Jadi kau jadi psikiater sekarang? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian, hah?”

“Karena kau memang tipe orang seperti itu.”

“Kau tahu bukan ini yang kumaksud.”

“Ya. Tapi kau tetap hancur, kan?”

Itu benar.

“Biarkan aku masuk, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima menyerah. Dia biarkan Kageyama melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang apartemen kecilnya untuk berlindung dari cuaca menegrikan di luar. Bibir Kageyama lansgung menyerang miliknya seusai terdengan bunyi ‘klik’ tanda pintu telah aman terkunci.

Dia tahu dia harus mendorong Kageyama sekarang, menolak segala macam kenyamanan yang ditawarkan padanya sekarang.

 _“Lari. Sebelum kau lebih hancur,”_ teriak suara dalam kepalanya. “ _Kau sudah cukup sering mati dengannya!”_

Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kageyama. Dia sudah menyerah mencoba melakukan itu sejak hari pertama Kageyama meninggalkannya.

_Dia tidak bisa bebas lagi._

“Kageyama…” panggilnya lirih, disertai isakan-isaka serak akibat udara dingin dan kurang tidur dan mungkin karena rokok-rokok yang dia jadikan pelarian waktu itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Kageyama erat-erat, seakan pemuda berambut hitam itu akan menghilang seperti asap begitu dia melepaskannya.

“Ssh, aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi.”

Tangan Kageyama masih dingin karena berdiri selama satu jam di tengah badai salju yang melanda kota dan membuatnya merinding ketika kedua tangan dengan kulit kasar itu menelusuri tubuhnya yang tidak lagi terlindungi sweater hangatnya.

_Dia tidak bisa bebas lagi. Kageyama akan perlahan-lahan mematikannya dari dalam sampai dia hancur berantakan lagi._

Dan jujur saja, tidak ada hal yang lebih menenangkannya dibanding itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kindly leave a comment? I will love you for all eternity.


End file.
